HOT LAB - McGee Abby Ziva smutfest
by hotfictionff
Summary: Gibbs was away, so Abby will play- and McGee was her target! Ziva joins later on.. **MATURE CONTENT ** (reloaded as had some typo's..)
1. Chapter 1 - lab rats

Abby & McGee – Cold Case, Hot Lab. Chapter 1.

Steamy NCIS fantasy. MATURE CONTENT. Strong language, rough consensual sex.

Character pairing for this story was changed from my original idea, to keep the smut fresh.. :-)

All my stories have random timelines, usually unconnected plots.

McGee's desk cam beeped into action. interrupting a data search on his latest case review-

It was Abby.

"Hey, Abby- what can I do you for?" Tim greeted her, feigning interest.

A - "Timothy", she beamed. "I need you, in the lab. STAT".

M- " What for-?" he started to ask, but the feed had already cut off,

Oh, Abby. Always so lively, whatever the time of day.. She REALLY needs to cut down on the caff-pow,,

This was curious, though. Abby usually called Gibbs, with any update or requests. But the boss was away with Ziva, protecting a witness, and Tony was in MTAC, so it seemed that he was last choice, today..

He stood up and had a stretch, then sauntered down the basement, to see Abby standing at a far desk. Strong afternoon sun beamed through the high windows, against her lab coat, creating a halo of sorts, around her (braless?) curves.

"What's up, Abby?"

Turning to face him, she slowly pulled the coat pop-fasteners apart, showing her naked form underneath- bar some sheer stockings and suspenders, which perfectly framed her dark pubes.

"Wowsa", Tim gasped, coyly shielding his crotch. The growing bulge was quickly making it obvious, that he was _very _pleased to see her.

A- "I need you to examine my, er, evidence, Timothy", she pouted, now jiggling her pert breasts-  
They seemed quite large, on her tall yet slender frame.

M- "Wha-?"

A- "I know you've been working _HARD,_ this week. And now, it's time to _DE-BRIEF_ me".

M- "But, you- you're not wearing any panties?"

"You know what I mean, McGee. Get over here", Abby demanded.

McGee looked around nervously, as he approached. Abby hit a remote, and the lab doors hissed shut. They were now alone. Trapped?

"Oh, boy. Girl. Er, woman. _ALL woman"_, McGee stuttered.

Abby flicked the tails of her lab coat up, leaning back against the metal desk. Her pierced nipples reacted to her bare bum touching the cold surface, and were now quite stiff.

"Get over here, and on your knees, McGeek. I want you - NEED you – to fill me up!"

McGee was surprised by Abby's directness, but was very willing to comply. Abby grinned as she noticed his rather obvious erection, poking through his trousers- She will be taking care of that too, soon enough..

Now at eye level with her groin, McGee saw she also had a piercing through her clitoris- topped by a tiny, heart-shaped jewel.

A- "Say hellooo, to Christina".

M- "You gave it a name?"

A- "Why not? Don't you call your dick anything?

M- "Erm, maybe 'little Timmy', when I was a kid.. But it's NOT little now, you see, becau-"

"- I know", Abby interrupted. "Ziva told me all about it".

M- "She did what? When?"

A- "She told me, after every time you shagged her, Tim- That's what us girls do, when we're  
in the toilets, together.."

McGee's jaw dropped, caught off guard by her sexual candour. And also the revelation that Ziva was sharing such details of their (he thought) secret liaisons, which seemed to be getting more serious, several months on since she and Tony had split..

Abby drew him closer, pressing her groin into his open mouth. "Ziva has approved of this, while she is away- now, do your thing".

Tim darted his tongue around her sweet mound, gaining soft moans from above. As he grazed against her piercing, she gasped even louder.

"Oh god, do more like that, McGee!"

As his tongue delved deeper, he reached round to twang her suspender straps. Abby arched her back, groaning louder with each lick, and the delicious sting of elastic snapping on her skin.

Grabbing at McGee's hair, Abby struggled to stay upright, her legs quivering at every thrust.

Tim was fully hard now, and wanted more.

He kissed Abby on her belly, moving up to nibble on each breast, as he stood to unzip his trousers.

"Turn around, Abby".

"What if I don't?" Abby teased, between heavy breaths.

"Large package incoming", McGee smirked, as he kicked off his trousers and underpants, freeing his throbbing penis.

"Fuck, me", Abby exclaimed, in wide-eyed admiration. She had never seen anything, so long. Except maybe at that place, in Iceland.. (**A/N- penis museum, look it up!**).

"I intend to", said Tim, feeling quite brazen now as he spun her round, and pushed her over the desk, and discarding his shirt.

"Come on, then", Abby said hungrily, wiggling her firm bum against his proud member.  
Her coat had bunched up to one side, and also slipped off one shoulder, showing her spider web tattoo.

McGee eyed her up and down.

"Ooh, a dolphin tattoo, as well now? Ziva has the same, but not on her bum.."

A- "I know- we did one on each other. Now, just get on with it".

McGee slid his length between her thighs, nudging against her wet lips. Abby gasped as he finally entered, taking him up to the hilt.

McGee grabbed at her lab coat, pulling it up over her arms, and tossed it aside.

Abby felt so exposed, and vulnerable now (but in a good, hot way). She gripped a low shelf for balance, but also to stop her head from banging into the wall, as McGee pumped away.

Between thrusts, Abby shouted over her shoulder- "You're a beast.. Timothy.. No wonder.. Ziva raves.. about.. you.."

"Shut up, about Ziva", McGee retorted, slapping Abby's thigh, before reaching round to tweak her nipples.

"Ow. That hurt", Abby playfully protested, although it had turned her on even more.

This was a totally different side to McGee, that she had never imagined- A side that no one ever gets to see, in the office.

She liked it. A LOT..

chapter 2 follows...


	2. Chapter 2 - All in

Abby & McGee - Hot Lab. Chapter 2

(Ziva is now added. Gibbs & Tony only mentioned, to move the story- not involved in any action).

Steamy NCIS fantasy smut. MATURE CONTENT.

..McGee & Abby were having sex, doggy style, over a desk in her lab..

After a few minutes, Abby sensed that McGee was starting to tire- his thrusts were slowing, and she needed something more, to really 'hit the mark'.

Suddenly the lab door opened, and Ziva burst in with a security guard, their guns raised-

Z- "NCIS! Stop what you are do- oh!"

(Unable to reach either of the lab rats by phone, an urgent sweep of NCIS building had been ordered, and strange noises were being reported, from the basement..)

Abby & McGee turned as one, their hands up, and froze at the sight of the guns- like rabbits caught in the headlights.

Ziva relaxed her gun pose, and stood the other guard down.

"Abby? McGee!? What's going on?" She was clearly enjoying the couple's embarrassment.

McGee stayed behind Abby, his hands now covering her breasts, trying to gain some modesty for them both. Abby was not so shy, and reached back to hold onto his thighs- digging her nails in hard.

M- "Ow. I, er, we, err..."

A- "Yay, Ziva- you're back. Much sooner than we expected.."

Z- "Clearly. Do you two, er, need a moment..?"

,

Abby pulled away from McGee, who's erection was now rapidly subsiding. She reached for her lab coat for some warmth, against the air that had wafted in from the unheated corridor.

McGee covered himself awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Z- "No need to be shy, Timothy- I've seen everything before, remember?"

McGee stumbled about, reaching for something to put on-

"Why are you here? I mean back, so early? I thought you were with Gibbs, doing a witness?

-Erm. I mean, protecting a witness? Ohmygod, is Gibbs here too?

Z- "Relax, Gibbs is upstairs. The case finished early, and the FBI have taken over witness protection. We tried calling to say we were on our way back, but neither of your phones were picking up.."

Eyeing McGee up and down, she smirked - "..and now we know why!"

Abby skipped over to hug Ziva, as she always did after her favourite agent had been away for some time. This was the first reunion though, when she was near naked.

Gibbs and Tony then came in, both caught off guard by seeing McGee in just his trousers.

Abby had now done up her coat, so nothing seemed unusual with her, apart from a flushed complexion, as she and Ziva made small talk.

Gibbs, still glaring at McGee, said to the group- "I hope we haven't interrupted anything?"

Abby coyly replied- "We were, um, testing some self defence routines.. On our own time, by the way.."

G- "Right. Do we get many attackers though, wearing suspenders?"

A- "How did you know I-?"

T- "The CCTV, computers and office webcam systems all reboot, after a security alert. We saw you on the screens upstairs. ALL of you, and McGee, ahem, 'self defending'.."

Abby blushed. McGee groaned, in despair.

G- "Well, then, see you in MTAC tomorrow- 8am, sharp", tilting his head at Ziva and Tony, then towards the door, indicating they should leave the lovebirds in peace..

Z- "Good night Gibbs, Tony - I just need a catch up with Abby.."

….

It was now just Ziva, Abby, and McGee in the lab. After a pregnant pause, Ziva burst out laughing, triggering the others.

She gathered them in, for a group hug, "I wondered how long it would be, before you two got toffed with each other!"

A- "Toffed?"

Z- "Off. Got. Off".

M- "Does this mean you and me are over? I am so, so sorry, I got carried away.."

Ziva leant into Abby- "On the contrary, McGee- I think it's quite hot, now that you are expanding your sexual horizons.. Just like me and Abby".

M- "Wha-? You two. Since when?"

xx

chapter 3 in the works..


	3. Chapter 3 - Tower of Sex

_Hot Lab - chapter 3._ ** MATURE CONTENT **

_** _WARNING: Any die-hard vanilla 'Tiva' romantics, should click away from this now! **

_Abby & Tim had just been caught, having sex in the lab- Ziva then revealed she had also  
been seeing Abby.._  
…...

"You two? Since when...?" Tim queried, his voice peaking as he continued to get dressed.

A- "Since none of your damned beeswax, McGee!"  
Z- "Actually, we have been seeing each other, for some months now- on and off.."

"More on, than off- eh?" Smirked Abby, now openly kissing and cuddling Ziva, who responded in kind-  
slipping a hand inside Abby's coat, to caress her ample bosom.

Tim gawped in awe, feeling puzzled- how had he not picked up on any of these vibes, between  
his co-workers? Not that he had been looking for it. But with hindsight, believing that he and  
Ziva were ever "exclusive'', was rather naive..

A- "Care to to join us, McGee? It's more fun, with three.."

T- "But, why me? Why not Tony? Ziva has much more, erm, history, with him.."  
__Damn- Stupid Timothy, ___he cursed to himself, as soon that came out. ___Don't blow this chance!__

Z- "Tony and me had different.. expectations, from life.. it would never have lasted.. And Abby  
has been VERY supportive, after we split.."

T- "How so?"

A- "Gosh, Tim- Do we _really _need to spell it out for you?"

Tim blushed- "Er, I guess not". Ziva walked up beside Tim, stroking his chest, then playfully grabbed his crotch-  
"So, Abby- how shall we initiate this cute young man, into our secret N.C. club?"

"Hmm.. Can we try the Eiffel Tower?" Abby called out, as she went to manually lock the lab doors- ensuring no interruptions this time..

Z- "Ooh, yes. I haven't done that, in ages!"

Tim looked worried- "The what? Eiffel Tower? how does that work?"

Abby skipped back to join Ziva, and they both started undressing Tim again, with alarming efficiency.

Z- ""Well, for starters, we need a strong, HARD base. Down on the floor, McGee!"

Soon enough, he was lying naked on the floor, his head resting back on Abby's bunched up coat.  
She was kneeling between his legs, massaging his penis back to attention.  
Every time he tried to touch her breasts, hanging so tantalisingly close, she slapped him away.

Ziva had now stripped to just a thong, and crouched down behind Abby- rubbing herself  
against her chunky boots, as she pulled the lab coat clear. She started kissing Abby's neck,  
then reached round to knead her breasts. They were putting on quite a show for McGee,  
but he was soon to be the star attraction.

"This isn't fair, you two- what about me?!" Tim exclaimed, in mock protest. Though he was loving  
every second.

A- "OK, I think he's ready now, Ziva- all aboard!". Ziva stood up to take off her thong, then got  
a condom from her purse. Even among close friends, she felt safe sex was paramount-  
especially as Tim's penis had just been inside Abby..

Abby moved aside, and shuffled up to Tim's head - cradling him in her lap, as they both faced Ziva.  
They watched open mouthed, as the svelte Israeli licked a finger, and slipped it inside herself to  
get some natural lube going.

"Wow", gasped Tim. "Wow, indeed", Abby agreed.

Ziva grinned as she knelt down to apply the sheath, and then mounted Tim's erection-  
slowly at first, then sinking down on him hard. -"Ah, Yes! First stage complete, Abby!"  
Ziva cried out, as she started bobbing up and down.

Abby opened her thighs, and gently lowered Tim's head to the floor. She waddled forward to  
kiss Ziva, leaving herself open to be intimately explored, by Tim's eager tongue- A human  
Eiffel Tower was established!

Tim was not sure what to concentrate on, or enjoy most- Ziva rocking to and fro on his cock,  
or the sight and taste, of Abby's inviting lips, as he stroked her thighs. Sweet heaven!

The women were having fun too- both getting 'serviced' by Tim, and also with each others'  
hands, and tongues- all three merging into a hot sweaty mass.

As the pace mounted, Tim reached round to rub Abby's clit. This unexpected move caused her  
to squeal, thrashing out her arms to steady herself - knocking Ziva backwards, and disengaging  
her from Tim.

Abby tried to catch Ziva from falling, but missed. She was now lying face down, her belly pressing  
against Tim's excited groin. Tim pushed her forward, and sat up- His momentum sent both  
toppling on top of Ziva, pinning her to the floor.

"Oh god- don't stop, now, Tim- finish me off!" gasped Ziva, despite Abby being squashed  
between them, in a naked human sandwich.

Tim knelt back, and guided his still hard penis towards Ziva's lips, twitching beneath Abby's  
spread-eagled thighs. _Oh, to have an extra penis right now, Tim thought, so he could satisfy then both!_

Abby felt a bit left out, with no direct vaginal stimulation- but her breasts rubbing against  
Ziva would do! She edged back slightly, to 'ride the waves' between Tim and Ziva, as they quickly  
got into a rhythm, with Ziva's long legs wrapped around them all.

The threesome's combined body heat climbed rapidly, as Tim pumped away. Abby and Ziva were frantically kissing, almost biting each other's face off, as Tim reached between them, tweaking all available nipples.

Ziva was feeling giddy, now- breathless from the sex, and also the weight above her. This was nudging her closer to the edge of what she hoped would be a most satisfying orgasm- for all of them..


	4. Chapter 4 - Big Stick

_Hot Lab - chapter 4 (Steamy conclusion!) _** MATURE CONTENT **

_Abby, Ziva and McGee were in a magnificent, and (to Tim) a rather unexpected, threesome.._

_**A/N -**__This bit is being written after a few wines, and extreme boredom / isolation,  
due to the ongoing Corona virus thing.. So it may get rather torrid. Some (sober) edits  
may follow!_

….

Ziva was close to climaxing, but now very desperate for air. She prodded at Abby and Tim's sides-  
"unhh, get off, GET OFF! _I can''t.. breathe..!"_

"But what about MY orgasm?" Abby cried out, as she rolled away.  
"Hey- I want a happy ending too, you know!" protested Tim. They were now sprawled on the floor-  
all panting for breath, and freely sweating.

All still very hungry for sex.

"Right, then" declared Abby, as she got up after a moment rest- initially standing with hands resting on her  
angled hips, then stomping off to a side office- "I'm gonna get my new Big Stick, to finish this!"

Ziva and Tim mouthed "Big, Stick..?" at each other, rather puzzled. Whatever, though- Both still needed their own  
sexual release. Ziva homed in on Tim's penis, eagerly licking and rubbing his shaft.

Tim ran his hands through her mass of dark curly hair, pulling her even closer. She eventually took his full length  
in her mouth, almost to the hilt each time she slurped up and down.

Abby came back, tearing open the seals on a long thin box with her teeth, as she walked. "Are you ready, Ziva?"  
-This will fill us up, very nicely!"

Tim was getting annoyed, now. "Aargh. You have bad timing, Abby- VERY BAD timing!"

Ziva looked up- "What do you have there, Abbs?"

"Say hellooo, to BIG STICK!" Abby grinned, as she held out a double-ended, vibrating dildo- A bright green,  
almost luminous_,_ very knobbly, vibrating dildo. Each end was shaped like a penis, with a red glowing light.

_A double ended, vibrating, flashing penis! _"Oh my", gasped Ziva. "Does that go in..?"

"Yes it does, Zee- BOTH of us! Let's get scissoring!"

Tim looked on, horny yet dumbfounded, as the women sat down, facing each other. Abby licked one end, then moaned  
slightly as she slipped it inside. She beckoned Ziva closer, and share in the joy of this pulsating, glowing marvel..

Their legs entwined, as Ziva shuffled up. After mounting, she locked wrists with Abby, to get more leverage as they  
bumped groins. Each thrust forward made them both shriek with pleasure, as their new toy hit new crevices.

Abby smouldered, as she looked directly at Tim, who was by now furiously stroking himself.  
"What are you gonna do now, then?"

"Don't either of you still want _**this**_?" Tim teased as he knelt down, and waved his erection close to both ladies' faces.  
"- It's real, and doesn't need ANY batteries.."

"I do, Tim!" Ziva shouted- rather louder than she had intended, though her intention was clear. She wanted him,  
AND Abby, inside her. Dick, dildo, or both- she was past caring, now.

She leant forward and grabbed at Tim's hard-on, while still attached to Abby's dildo. No to miss out, Abby sat up and  
joined in with Ziva. Both were now licking him, with one hand each held behind his thighs, the other grappling at  
each other- still trying to keep the dildo in place, below..

Some shouting and banging was coming from outside, on the lab doors- but no one inside cared- This was the end game.  
Nothing would spoil this moment. The sucking, licking, groping, pumping continued. Tim soon sensed he was about  
to climax, and pulled back.

"Close your eyes, ladies- Here.. comes.. Timmy..". Losing contact with their man meat, Ziva and Abby hugged and kissed,  
savouring the taste of Tim's salty musk on each other's lips.

One quick rub, and he finally peaked- Several spurts plastered Abby and Ziva's faces. "That's very impressive, McGoo!",  
Abby exclaimed. Ziva said nothing, just beaming her usual glowing smile, but now even more so, as she lapped up his juices.

Tim sank to his knees, feeling quite drained- in every sense. The shouting from outside grew louder. Clapping, too?  
Tim looked round. It was Gibbs and Tony, now cheering as well.

"What the hell are you doing down here, again?" Barked McGee.

"We waited for you to, erm, finish off, before we closed up the place for the night", replied Tony.

"But nothing like THAT", smirked Gibbs. They had both clearly enjoyed the threesome's show. All of it.  
Abby had definitely locked the doors. But had forgot the CCTV, and desk cams.

"Oops!" wailed Abby.

"Bugger!" cursed Tim.

"Get back here McGee", Ziva called out, as she killed all the lights. "-Time for round 2.."

The end. :-)


End file.
